The great Pirate Olympics and a sweet love story
by DeuxES
Summary: If you havent figured it out its gonna be about the Pirate Olympics and well a love story between Luffy and Nami or maybe more love storys :D...


* * *

So here my story starts!! Its gonna be about the Pirate Olympic games, Luffy and Nami, some other pairings, some funny shit, and some other stuff! And will try to not get the characters OOC and get a believable story of Luffy and Nami how they got together. Well here it goes!

* * *

It was a day like each other actually it was night but who cares. The Straw Hats were on their way to the next island, and almost everybody was sleeping. Expect a 17 year old, black haired someone was in the Kitchen and tried to remember where his cook putted his night snack. After some minutes of clirking dishes and some inhuman loud belly sounds the Kitchen door opened and a beautiful black haired Woman stepped in:  
"Oh Captain-san again searching for food?" looking at him and smiling.

Luffy looked to Robin with wet eyes: "Robin where is my night bento!"

She giggled a little then she pointed at the oven:"I think Cook-san putted it in there."  
Luffy already opened it and stuffed himself with the food:"Thank you Robin!"

Robin sat down at the table, poured her self a little wine at a glass and was looking at her captain how he sat at the floor and eated the food right out of the oven. After Luffy finished eating (which was about 2 seconds later) he cleaned his mouth with his arm and turned to Robin.  
"What are you doing up so late?"he said picking his teeth with his toung.  
"Just catching fresh air."  
Luffy nodded at her, then he stood up from the floor and said with his arms in the air:  
"JOSH!! Now i can sleep!"  
He ran off leaving Robin with a smile on her face.

At the way back to his bed he got by Namis Quarteer where he heard something through the half opened door:  
"Luffy i am so cold please warm me up."  
Luffy didn't think anything special about it. So he got in and saw Nami on her bed with the sheets on the floor, he didn't know if she was sleeping or not he just thought:  
"Why is Nami freezing? Its pretty hot in here..."  
Then he walked to her and putted the sheets back on her. Just about when he turned around and wanted to leave.

"Please Luffy don't leave."  
Then Luffy just bluntly asked with a pinched mouth;  
"But Nami i want to go to sleep!"  
Nami with a sad voice:  
"But i need you."

Miraculously their conversation perfectly fitted to the one she was dreaming.  
Laying down at the floor and a little annoyed"Ok... then i just sleep here."

The next morning Luffy stood up yawning:  
"I hope Sanji is already done with breakfast!"  
He ran out slamming the door behind him and waking Nami with a shock:  
"WHAT THE HELL!" she jumped up" Was that?"  
Then she remembered some things from her dreams:  
"Geez what was i dreaming about again... Well "Then she looked at the clock" i should go and meet the others."  
Of curse she didn't know anything about Luffy sleeping tonight here.  
So she changed quick to her causal clothes and got out of her room.

MEANWHILE ON THE DECK

"I am gonna eat you!!" said a man with a long nose and a shark mask on to a little scared reindeer.  
"A MONSTER!! AHHHH!!" said the little reindeer running around the ship.  
"HAHAHA!"Luffy sitting in the middle of the deck laughing loud.  
"This damn long nose cant shut up for a second..." a grim looking swordsman murmuring to him self while trying to sleep by the railing from the ship.  
Then the door from the main quarters opened and propelled the man wearing the shark mask on his but.  
"Good morning everybody." said Nami with a smile on her face.  
"HEY DONT OPEN A DOOR SO ABRUPT DAMMET...Aw... my nose... and my mask..."  
Chopper turning around and saw Usopp rubbing his nose and a broken shark mask on the ground:  
"USOPP YOU BEATEN THE SHARK!!"  
Usopp standing fast up doing a heroic pose:  
"OF CURSE HAHAHA!! THEY DON'T CALL ME FOR NOTHING THE GREAT SHARK KILLER!! And you can now be my companion! the baby shark killer CHOPPER!"  
Then they two both in a heroic pose:  
"TEAM SHARK KILLER READY!!" both happily said.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" sad the swordsman with a angry face and tooths turned saw-like.  
"AH A ANOTHER SHARK!!" Chopper yelled angstly.

While the three yelled and run around the ship, the Cook of the gang come and holded some fish in his hand:  
"Nami-chaaaaaan, how did you slept!!"  
"Pretty good actually."  
"And were you dreaming about me?!"  
"No."she sad it with a 'i don't care' voice.  
The cook walked depressed with a bowed down head in the kitchen.  
Then she got to the front side of the ship where Robin was leaning at the railing and looking out to the sea.  
Robin turned her head around to Nami: "Morning Navigator-san the temperature got pretty warm or?"  
"Yeah i think we are getting near to a sommer island"  
Robin nodded followed by a little 'aha' then she turned back at the sea.  
"So why was Luffy sleep..."She got interrupted by someone.  
"Breakfast is ready!"yelled the Cook through the kitchen door.  
"What Robin?" said Nami not knowing what Robin was talking about.  
"Ah nothing, first we need to get some food in our stomachs." Smiling turned Robin around and got to the Kitchen.  
"HAHAHA well said Robin!"Yelled Ruffy how heard the last sentence from Robin.

Some Minutes later in the Kitchen when all sat down and eated.  
"Geez Luffy you really could take it out of the Oven! Now i needet to clean everything up first."Said Sanji with a anooying face.  
"Gome... but i.."Luffy could end the sentence because his mouth was stuffed with all different stuff other then just food there were some napkins and a fork.  
"Man... Luffy is training his eating skills more then his fighting skills."Said Usopp while protecting his food with this arms.  
"Yeah he already knows how to eat while he is sleeping..."Added Zoro to Usopps sentence.  
"Well he is a Captain with many abilities."Said Robin with a smiling face.  
Luffy with his mouth full and putting some more meat in it:"Are you gu..."Some meat felled out of his mouth he quickly putted it back"..ys alking bout me?"  
"HAVE SOME MANNERS!!"They all yelled at him except Robin she was only smiling happily with her eyes closed.  
After they finished eating and some headbuts on Luffy later.

Nami looking at her crew:"Well i think we are getting near to new island and judging by the high temperature it is a Sommer island."  
Everybody cheered up a little more. And talked about the stuff they are gonna do. After that everything got a little more silent and Usopp remmemberd that he wanted to ask Luffy something:  
"Hey Luffy were where you actually the last night?"  
Luffy just bluntly blanked out without knowing the excact meaning of the words:"I was sleeping with Nami."  
This sentence caused all to drop their jaw down to the ground only Robin had her causal face on.  
"WAY TO GO LUFFY!!" Said Franky with his pose.  
"Why are you LYING!!" Sanji jumped out screaming at Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper hold him back.  
"Well its actually true Cook-san." Robin said with a happy face.  
"BUT... But... but..." Sanji at floor in a great depression, all the others even more shoked.  
"What are you talking about Robin i wasn't sleeping with Luffy!" Nami looking at Robin.  
"Well at the time i was back he was sleeping on the floor by your bed."  
"WHAT WHY!? LUFFY WHY WERE YOU BY MY BED!!" Nami said angry at Luffy.  
"But Nami i wanted to go to sleep yesterday but you were saying i should stay because you need me."  
The others still suprised.  
"What i never said that yo..."Suddenly Nami remembered saying this in her dream then she turned a little red but she tried to defend herself:  
"You need to be hearing things Luffy i never said that! I need to go and check the Log pose." Then she walked out embarrassed but covered it up so that nobody saw her. After she got out Robin left quietly to.  
"Hm... that was funny"Luffy thinking loud"Hey Sanji got some more meat?" Well we better leave them alone for some moments (for now its still T rated ;P).

Outside Nami asking questions to her self quietly:  
"How did he knew? Or was he really only hearing things?" While Nami was still worried.  
"Well i think you were just sleep talking."Nami turning around seeing Robin looking at her.  
"Wh.. why are you saying such things?! Did you hear something to?" Nami said it as she wanted to give Robin the impression that Luffy really was only hearing things.  
"Well i didn't hear anything."  
"Good..."Nami said silently to her self.  
"Not this time."Robin added, after she paused for no reason.  
Nami looking scared at Robin:"What do you mean!?"  
"Well you are talking why you sleep all the time, sometimes about someone named Nojiko and Bellemere the other times you are just angry saying some things about  
someone named Arlong but at the end you always sleep with a smile, but for the last times you talk about You and Luffy."  
Nami even more scarer and a little agry:"WHAT?! I WAS SLEEP TALKING ALL THE TIME!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"  
Robin giggled a little:"Well you stories where always very amusing."She smiled a little more.  
After some seconds Nami realized that Robin knew of her dreams of Luffy all along, so she calmed down a little:"But Robin why is this happening to me..."  
Robin looking just a little more seriously enough so that Nami noticed it:"Well i don't know why this would be a bad thing."  
"WAIT THERE A SECOND! Robin, don't be silly."Nami knowing what Robin was trying to say.  
Robin smiling again happily:"Well Navigator-san why not?"As she said that she turned around and walked back in the Kitchen.  
"Why not she asks! I mean he is Luffy..."Nami a little pissed of, not at Robin but on herself because she just found out that she can't find something to counter Robins sentence.

* * *

Well i will stop here, i just think it would be good end here :D! Well for some other things:  
If you wonder where is this in the timeline in the One piece anime/manga well its just after they left WATER 7.  
I cheked the blueprints ( P ) of the Thousand Sunny and found out that the girls sleep in one room and the boys in one, after i found this out i could forge this story so as it is now :D.  
SORRY FOR MY "not so good" english skills!.  
And if you wonder about the Pirate olympic games dont worry they gonna come :D! btw i need some ideas for the games i got some that i gonna put it but i need some more!  
And i apreciate every critic thats gonna be givin to me!

Sorry if you find some spelling errors, Orangoo was/is down so i needet to use so crappy other spell checker!

Update: The next two chapters will be done in the next week, or even this week.  
AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!!

* * *


End file.
